My Muse
by queen0fmisfits
Summary: Ally Hills, the top musician of her time, has one problem, she's needs inspiration because her music has "gone dry". In reality, she's a scared, heartbroken, closeted lesbian who only speaks profanity and sarcasm. Then there's Stevie Boebi, a lesbian class president that everyone loves. In reality, she's a player who can barely afford the school tuition. How will it work out?
Ally's POV
"Ally, you have to do it! Pleeeeeaaaase! I need you too! You're my only hope!" Rachel Marcus, stared at me, pleading with her puppy dog eyes. Her dad was the CEO of some fancy-shmancy company and he had just hired her to manage and host some stupid VIP party.  
Unamused, I turned away from the TV and my answer was bright and clear on my face. "We've gone over this, Rache, I love you and you're my best friend, it's just-...yeeeeaah hell no.." I replied bluntly. "Ally, I swear, this is my shot. After I get the _hottest_ musical idol on the planet to this stupid party thing, my dad will let me take this art class I've been begging to attend! Please! I really need this! We'll even pay you, even though you don't need it." I was done with her blabbering.  
"Fine, whatever, just tell me where, what you want me to play and what I should wear." I gave in exasperated, not taking my eyes off the flat screen TV. She squealed and lunged over to squeeze me in a choking hug.  
As she stood up to leave my mansion she repeated, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Tomorrow night at that trendy place on 23rd, sing a few of your most popular ones and maybe some piano in the breaks. With all of that you're golden. Oh and that cute black top you have would make you slay so hard." I gave a half smile and murmured what was supposed to be a goodbye.

Stevie POV

As soon as the dismiss bell rang I was out of 7th Period History. My parents could barely afford me going to a prestigious school, but I needed the credit to go to my dream college.

I blew past everyone in the hallway and everyone on the street. I burst through the backdoor of the diner I work at only to find my manager and good friend, waiting for me with his arms crossed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kyle! My teacher kept us in late and there was so much traffic because you know how LA traffic is and-"

"Save your rambling. As your boss, I say you need to get to work ASAP and work overtime for this cater-waiter shift tomorrow night, but the gay best friend in me is going to tell you right now that you NEED to loosen up, find some chick to hook up with...and cover that shift tomorrow." Kyle said with a small smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes and got to work

*the next night*

Ally's POV

I don't even know why I agreed to do this stupid gig. My manager was with me in my limo telling me about some shit they're pulling on tabloids about me nowadays.

"...hon, you're at the top of the top, it's just if you wanna stay on cloud nine, you gotta stop writin' this angry music. We both know that ain't gonna sell! Maybe by playing a couple of you're most popular hits at this Samsung presentation you'll get more positive attention. Sweetie, just kill'em with that voice." I gave her a half-hearted nod and exited the limo just to walk into a cloud of paparazzi, flashing cameras and all. Extremely irritated, I squeezed my way through, which was practically impossible when you have a giant guitar case strapped to your back.

I walked into the party scanning the room. My eyes halted on a girl with long blonde hair and was wearing a long, lacy, red gown. _Shit it's Stella._ Stella Klein, a famous actress and my behind-the-scenes girlfriend. No one knew about it for two years. Two fucking years and no one ever found out. The worst part? I had to break up with her because she was fucking her make-artist for three of those months. I was straight up in love with her. Totally head over heels. But now she's back with her dick of a BOYFRIEND, correction, EX- boyfriend, looking like she's having the time of her life. That's why I can't come up with any good music to sell to the crowd. At least I think that's it.  
I hid my face from her and accidentally walked straight into Mr. Marcus, the CEO.

"Well if it isn't Ally Hills!" The gruff, bearded, man said grandly, "Welcome! Go ahead and play some music on the stage over there for about 2 hours, breaks when you want and how 'bout your payment be some free booze?" He said with a winning smile. Honestly I couldn't care less and unenthusiastically nodded. I knew from that moment I was probably going to sing a few songs then drown myself in some free booze.  
I try as quickly as I can to move to the stage and as far away as possible from Stella. But 10 minutes later she casually walks on over next to me and tries to make "small talk".  
"Oh Ally! There you are, I heard you'd be coming!" She says with a fake smile. "You know Leo and-"  
I immediately cut her off not wanting to here anything about her and her ex. "Sorry gotta go! Mr. Marcus wants me to start performing soon."

"But wait before you go, Leo and I just thought it would be kinda hot if you joined us for a threesome?" She asked with a husky tone.  
Blood was past boiling temperatures. I uttered five words,"Get out of my face." Teeth clenched, I walked away. She looked confused, which was funny because I don't know how she would think I would be totally fine with her breaking my heart then offering a threesome with her EX-BOYFRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK?!...yeah that booze is going to come in handy.

Stevie's POV

I had been cleaning tables, replenishing glasses of champagne, serving appetizers and I was so done. As soon as I set down my tray, I sent a pleading look to Kyle and he said that I could chill in the back and also informed me there were a couple bottles of Jack Daniel's in the back. The next hour or so I spent cleaning out a bottle of Jack Daniel's wondering how in the world I was going to find the money for next month's school tuition. As soon as I was basically done with the bottle, I grabbed my things and awkwardly tried to find the backdoor exit. I entered a half-lit hallway trying to find it and bumped into a girl probably doing the same thing. We collided hard and dropped to the floor. As murmured "sorry's" and "excuse me's" passed between us, I stared. In a trance, into her hazel eyes, everything seemed to move in slow motion. I swear I had seen her from somewhere, but that seemed irrelevant as I couldn't help but move closer to kiss her. Our lips met and her soft fluffy ones moved passionately against mine, everything else around me felt so distant and unimportant. Electricity felt like it was passing between us and I didn't want it to stop. And the way she moved against me, I don't think she did either.

The next thing I remember was waking up. Naked. Under the sheets of someone else's bed. In someone else's room. That was already a red flag as the memories flooded back. _Oh shit, I've done it haven't I?!_ Luckily, I was alone, so whoever I slept with couldn't see me panicking. The room was ginormous and basically screamed "RICH PERSON". _King sized bed, flat-screen TV, Grammy Awards and- wait HOLY SHIT WHAT?! Who is she?!_

A/N So what do you think? Well, make sure you tell me your opinions and add some requests and suggestions. ;)


End file.
